Slave
by Celstial Vampire
Summary: (one shot)[edited] Just something i wrote for english but here it goes. kagome pov and how she loves sess bjt then something happans.i thinh sess is ooc not very good summary


We had just left the ancient ruins of some unknown city in the middle of the Undead Desert which is on the continent of Vampil on the planet Mars. Suddenly a sandstorm came out of nowhere and knocked our hover car off course. The wind howled and beat at the car. The woman next to me asked, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know" I replied. We sat there for hours waiting for it to stop. When suddenly the man sitting behind jumped up and yelled "We're all gonna die!!!" I whirled around and smacked him whispering in his ear "no we aren't." Just as I said that the wind stopped. We tried to open the door but when we did, sand came at us; we were buried under who knows how much sand.   
  
"Well anybody have any ideas?"   
  
"Nope" everyone replied but then I got an idea, "why don't we just swim out?"  
  
"Alright let's do it," said the man that had yelled out earlier. One at a time everyone swam out the 20 feet of sand. When I came out I couldn't see the ruins. I know that we didn't get knocked off course by much.   
  
"Has anyone hear a about a cursed city that appears every 100 years for an hour then disappears in a big sand storm?" someone asked.   
  
"I have " everyone replied. 'Great, just great, we don't have a car or a radio, and we went by a cursed city.'   
  
"Well someone needs to back in the car and get the supplies or we might die and never get to camp." I stated. A woman that said something earlier, volunteered for the job. Soon she came back with every thing that was needed. Someone grabbed a compass and muttered something about the camp being to the west of the cursed city. Everyone heard that and asked her where the west was. She pointed straight ahead of her. We all started walking hoping to make it to camp before we ran out of supplies. Eventually the supplies ran out about 2 weeks after the crash. Some had gone crazy about a week in and had been the first to succumb to the deserts heat. About a month in half the squadron of 100 people had died and the rest had resorted to cannibalism except for me that is when someone died I waited for the vultures to come and I killed and cooked them. Eventually our numbers dwindled 'til it was just me. I kept going knowing that if I just kept on, that the camp or rescuers were there looking. Eventually I just gave up and collapsed waiting for death to take me.   
  
Sometimes I wished it had because what happened next was slavers came and found me. Then they fed, washed and clothed me. After that they took me to the auction block. I was sold to some silver haired yokai. I was supposed to fight them since us humans have tried to start a revolution but I guess I won't be able to. He was kind his name was Sesshamaru and I think I fell in love with him at first sight but I had to forget that because my training said that I needed to kill him. After buying me he took me back to his house. I was to be his personal slave. I did everything for him cleaning, his clothes or his rooms but I never left his house because if I did the device around my ankle would send an electric shock if I tried. I waited to kill him for I needed just the right moment to make it look like an accident but it never came. Eventually I did fall in love with him but I never said anything because I didn't know if he loved me back.   
  
One day I did over hear him talking to his step mom and the mother of his hanyou brother Inuyasha that he loved a human but he didn't know how to tell her. I left crying before I could hear anymore thinking 'he loves a human but there's no way it can be me I'm just a slave there are free humans that he talks to. He has never talked to me except to order me to do something.' One day Sesshamaru left and never came back. I heard many rumors like that he found someone to love and left with her. Another one was that her loved someone but didn't know how to tell her so he left to find her the perfect gift. Others say that the humans started to revolt again and he was killed in battle but one thing for sure is he never came back.   
  
I loved him and never got to tell him so I lost hope. I died 160 years after he left I was about 200 so I lived a full life but most of it was full of sorrow. When I was 100 I got my freedom and spent the rest of my life at Sesshamaru's castle waiting to tell him. 10 years after I died he came back to tell me he loved to but he found I was dead and he died a few years later. He always thought that maybe I died of sorrow for losing him. In the after life I had a job and a new life without Sesshamaru and I never remembered him but I think he remembered me because he was always following me. I think he was hoping for something maybe those three little words that would connect us for all of eternity but he never heard them. 


End file.
